As communication technologies radically advance, various services are provided to allow users to enjoy a virtual reality and the real world simultaneously. For example, portable terminals provide an Augmented Reality (AR) service which overlays a graphical or text-type image describing an object over the object image input through a camera.
FIG. 1 illustrates a screen configuration for providing AR service in a portable terminal.
When a user executes an AR application, the portable terminal of FIG. 1 drives the camera, displays the image input from the camera on a screen, collects information of Point Of Interests (POIs) in the input image based on current location information, and then displays the collected information on the screen. The user may obtain the information related to the POI information in the vicinity by simply executing the AR application in the portable terminal and photographing the corresponding POI without having to look up the information in a book or to search on the internet.
However, as more portable terminals are used, users' expectation and demands for various service functions of the portable terminal are increasing. In this respect, to satisfy the high expectations and the diverse tastes of the users, it is necessary to provide various functions for the wide usage of the AR service.